Various types of vending machine have been devised for selling encased recording media such as videocassette tapes and compact discs. In JP-B 7-57150, for example, the present inventors disclosed a vending machine for selling used encased recording media. In the vending machine thus disclosed, the encased recording media could be manually turned to enable the description of the contents on the front, back and sides to be viewed.